User talk:Stripey77
Signing in :See User talk:Stripey1 for previous. You've become a member congratulations, that's it you've done it, there is no more process to go through, you have a full membership. The reason the link is red for User:Stripey77, is because, just like any other red link, there is no content there and the page has not been created. This page is where you include information about yourself, your aims for the wiki, things you like, anything. Or you could just put #redirect User talk:Stripey77 and redirect people to this very page. Either way, you've done it, and no one is trying to persecute you, order you around, or toss you out the nearest airlock. We are just sticking to the rules and principle of this, and every other wiki. Thanks. --Dr. John Smith 22:20, 6 June 2007 (UTC). This is where I put data about myself, huh? Okay. I'm a 29-year old half-tiger/half-Kryygrenian ask Gothic and vampiric fan of cross-continuity, which involves links between Star Trek, Doctor Who and tons of other media, all stemming from having read Ishmael, all of Greg Cox's Khan novels, the Wold Newton Universe and others. I'm from Manchester, but sadly haven't lived there since 1993. I hate where I do live, so won't reveal it. I'm a checkout operator at ASDA and listen to classical music, The Doors (mentioned in the novelisation of Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home and The Beatles, mostly.--Stripey77 09:56, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :Well you can put all that info here if you want, but the Doc actually meant your user page User:Stripey77, rather than this which is your talk page. See mine, the Doc's or any other member's for all the exciting stuff you might want to put on it. --8of5 10:10, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Format and style Stripey you have been her for months now I do not see how you can not of picked up on what is expected as basic style and formatting of a page, I suggest you have a look at the manual of style linked above, featured articles, and have a general look round the site. Things like the short story pages from New Worlds, New Civilizations don’t mean a lot if you don’t properly establish what they are. Its not hard to set up a page as it should be, there are temples and page layout and its very easy to copy the basic layout from one page and adapt it for you needs. It is not however so easy to do that when information is already on the page which you have to then fit a properly formatted page around, which someone else in the community has to do when you make messy entry. Please try to be more thoughtful in future. --8of5 01:51, 9 June 2007 (UTC). I'm sorry. You are right. I will try to improve, especially now with a finalised profile.--Stripey77 08:30, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Visit to a Weird Planet Revisited Please see the talk page for this article. – AT2Howell 21:05, 28 July 2009 (UTC)